


darling, please don't give up

by pocketrocketrobbins



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 18:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14338617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pocketrocketrobbins/pseuds/pocketrocketrobbins
Summary: They will get to Rana in time - they have to. Because if they don't, well, Kate can't bear to think about that.





	darling, please don't give up

**Author's Note:**

> okay SO in anticipation of wednesday's ep (and also off the back of that insanely cute preview scene) i decided to write this because i miss these two and also rana's soft "i love you" caught me by the throat and it struck me that if rana WAS sent away that this would be kate's last memory of her 
> 
> not sure how i feel about it but i wanted to get it out before wednesday, let me know what you think (also feel free to rant about kana with me on tumblr, i changed my @ so its katelrana now for anyone who wants to hmu)

Kate knows, logically, that she’s breathing. She knows her pulse is thundering and her hands are shaking. She can hear Imran calling Rana – over and over again – he pleads with her to pick up, but she never does.

Yasmeen is speeding, her fingers drumming on the steering wheel, as she races through the suburbs. Zeedan sits in the back of the car next to her, and he looks like he’s about to be sick.

Kate can’t say she doesn’t know what that feels like.

She’s aware of what’s going on around her, but she feels numb, detached, as though none of this is really happening and it’s all a sick nightmare that she’s about to wake up from, with Rana by her side.

But she’s awake, in Yasmeen’s car and Rana is -

She tries to stifle a sob but the jerk of Zeedan’s head in her direction tells her she failed.

“Rana – Rana please, answer the damn phone… “ Imran trails off and Kate’s knee is bouncing now, up and down, up and down.

She looks out the window, sees the tall, stately homes, with families, parents and children, mothers and daughters, and she wants to grab Saira Habeeb by the neck. It twists in her brain, burns through her lungs and unknowingly she clenches her fists. The thought of it – Rana’s own mother, the woman who gave life to her, shipping her off because of who she loves, because of Kate.

The guilt curdles in her stomach and she has to get out, she has to get out of this car. She wants to throw open the door and _run_. Run until she reaches Rana, can hold her hand and feel her lips against her own. Tangible living proof that the soft “I love you,” that Rana threw over her shoulder as she walked away isn’t the last thing Kate will ever hear from her lips.

Bile rises in her throat at the thought that she didn’t even say it back – sure in the knowledge that Rana was aware of the depth of Kate’s feelings for her, but now, now Kate wishes she’d shouted it loud, kissed Rana harder, and longer, until she was breathless and certain of her love.

Her heartbeat is skittering, and the sounds of the car are muffled, as Yasmeen slows to a stop. She fumbles with the door handle, and is out of the car before she can think, ignoring Imran as he races after her. Kate doesn't even know where exactly she is, or even which house she's looking for.

She stops, suddenly, breathless, as Imran catches her. He grabs her shoulder, turning her to face him.

"Kate- Kate you have to calm down."

For the first time since the true reality of the situation hit her, since Yasmeen spoke the words that made her heart fall into her stomach, Kate speaks.

"Calm? Calm down? Are you- I can't-"

"I know you're scared Kate, we all are, but you can't go in there all guns blazing."

She can't cope with the thought of anything else other than getting to Rana, stopping her, she can’t lose her, she can’t. Her breathing is shallow and Imran is talking to her but it's meaningless and Kate wants to get to Rana, she needs to get to her.

Imran is looking into her eyes, and Kate can't bear to look back at him, the reminder of Rana is too much, but his voice is soothing and her heartbeat is slowing and she knows she has to listen.

"It's for the best if you stay out here, okay? The car is still here Kate, she's not gone yet, okay?"

She nods, as if to reassure herself, and turns to look in the direction that Imran is gesturing in. 

"I have to see her, I need to know she's-"

Imran is looking at her, as if seeing her properly for the first time, and a whisper of a smile ghosts across his features.

"I know - look, see that hedge over there? I know it's not ideal but you can see right into the kitchen from there. That way you can see her but - "

"But they can't see me." Kate finishes, and she breathes, inhales deeply, and turns, as Imran begins to move. They walk side by side, his arm brushing off hers, and then their paths diverge and he moves towards the door. She wants to see Rana more than anything but this is important, she knows, and she won't jeopardise Rana's safety for anything, not even for herself. 

Yasmeen and Zeedan are stood by the car, and Kate turns back to look at them. Yasmeen is pale, and her hands are wringing, and Zeedan stares at her, at Kate, fear and resentment on his face. Kate looks away, and moves toward the hedge. Her eyes are trained on the door when it opens, and Rana exits. 

And Kate knows nothing else until she's in front of her. Rana stares at her, non-plussed but smiling, and this will break her heart Kate knows but, she can't lose her, she can't. 

Kate doesn't know where anyone else is, doesn't know that Imran has stepped back, or that Zeedan and Yasmeen are approaching until Saira Habeeb flies at her, all cutting words and accusing slurs, and Kate would take it all if it meant that Rana was safe, that Rana was here with her.

Imran has reached them now, and he pleads with Rana to check her ticket, and the disbelief that fills her eyes makes Kate want to cry. 

Rana lets out a sob, and her father is there. He spits hurtful words at Rana, at his own daughter, and Kate can do nothing but watch.

“You’re no daughter of mine. Get out of my sight. I never want to see you again.”

Imran’s at Rana’s side, is holding her as she screams and sobs and Kate stands and watches, wide-eyed and terrified, wanting to reach for her, run to her side, but she’s frozen in place by the cold between her bones.

Imran regards his father coolly, propping his sister up, and shakes his head.

“All she ever wanted was for you to love her for who she is. You make me sick, both of you. We’re better off without you.”

He turns, and guides Rana away, and the feeling returns to Kate’s fingers and toes, and she moves, reaching Rana’s side, grasping her elbow. She wants Rana to know that she’s here and that she’s got her, but she needs to reassure herself too, that Rana is real and alive and not halfway across the world.

Yasmeen and Zeedan stand before Saira and Hassan, blocking their way, and Kate is thankful for the barrier they provide. Imran is whispering softly to Rana, but she ignores him, crying softly, and Kate aches for her suffering. Finally Kate thinks, they reach the car, and they both help her into the front seat. 

Kate's heart is still racing, the adrenaline still coursing through her veins. She sits into the back of the car, directly behind Rana, and leans forward, resting her hand on her shoulder. The shaking of her body intensifies, and Kate begins to move her hand away, before Rana reaches back, placing her hand on top of Kate's. Her grip is firm and a tear rolls down Kate's cheek - Rana's pain is palpable and Kate feels it like a knife between her ribs. 

"It's going to be okay, Rana." 

Imran's words are trite and they fall flat in the atmosphere of the car, but Kate nods, as if to assure herself. 

It's going to be okay. Rana is safe and they're not going to lose her. Kate's not going to lose her. 

Rana nods too, inhaling sharply. She looks back at Kate, eyes wide, cheeks streaked with mascara and it rises up through her chest and is out of her mouth before she can stop it. 

"I love you," she whispers, and Rana smiles despite her tears, her involuntary reaction to hearing the words ring aloud.  Rana turns away, to face forward again, and Kate hears the words, soft and true. 

"It's going to be okay."

The shaking in her shoulders lessens, and Kate feels her heartbeat slow to a steady pace. 

It's going to be okay. 

 


End file.
